


Spooky Bois

by LampGeko



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Drag Queens, Drugs, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, I'll add more tags later on, M/M, Multi, Scooby Doo AU, Vampires, lots of sensual hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampGeko/pseuds/LampGeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Lost Boys one shots. Lots of weird shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky Bois

Michael is walkin down the dark, dark alleyway like every other normal boi in Santa Carla would. he'd been havin these real weird dreams about being a drag queen vampire with his four drag queen vampire lovers, and he had to get those outta his mind because he was neither gay or a drag queen. Because normal boys didn't dream about bein drag queen vampire of course.

But all of the sudden David came out of the shadows and he was all like "hey pal wanna be a drag queen vampire" and Michael was all like "what the flying fuck man I was just mindin my own business and now you're asking me to be a drag queen vampire what the fuck." His cheeks were red because he was all embarrassed and stuff. 

Then an urge came over him, one could call it a not so normal urge. He wanted to be a drag queen. Not only a drag queen, but a drag queen vampire. This was his one desire and it made it almost impossible for him to say no to this beautiful drag queen vampire before him."Do it Michael", David whispered quite seductive like. "I don't know about this, maaaaaaan", Michael moaned as another drag queen vampire apeared behind him and gave a sensual hug. 

"Marko." Michael breathed out, he was not sure how he knew this sensual vampire drag queen behind him. "Shit man", Marko sighed as David pulled him into a sensual hug with him instead."Fucking watch your language man," a voice shadow, it was no one important just like a heroin addict or something or was it. "Anyways," David cooed as he stroked Michael's face with his manicured hand, "Us spooky bois think you should join us in our drag queen undead life cause you are real chill and we like that in out sensual lovers". 

Michael froze, this is all he ever wanted in life, four drag queen vampire boyfriends. But he was straight, wasn't he, he don't know now. These spooky bois were making him feel things he never felt before, more specifically in the southern region of his body and by that he meant his penis."Fucking look Marko his body is ready for us", came the voice of the heroin addicted. But when stepped out of the shadows it wasn't a heroin addict at all, it was another spooky boi."Calm yourself Paul now is not the time for us spooky bois". David scolded him as he pulled Paul into their sensual hug. 

"I-I don't know..." Michael cried softly as the spooky bois got closer to him, their beautiful hair glistening in the moonlight like a swan in a lake a night."Don't be scared Michael we will take pretty mediocre care of you," David said as he stroked his face again as a soft smile appeared on the three spooky bois faces. But wait... Where is the fourth spooky boi? Michael thought in a panic as dear clenched his heart. He didn't know why but he worried for these spooky bois like they were his children, no wait not his children his lovers (no homo tho). 

"Michael." A dark chocolate voice whispered in his ear as a hand stroked his arm."Dwayne finally joining the party", Paul cried out in glee as a tall man slowly walked into their sensual embrace. Finally the last spooky boi, Michael thought in a twisted sense of glee as his body started to betray him. He felt himself slowly walk into the embrace, his body and brain thinking two different things his body was ready but his mind still had some concerns. But they quickly flew out of his mind as he felt himself being pulled into that sensual hug they were all sharing."YAS mama," Marko whispered in his war as the all flew into the night sky. 

Years passed and Michael's family finally gave up on their desperate search for him when they had found he had never came home. But what they didn't known is that Michael was having the best time of his life with his vampire drag queen lovers. The five some spent the rest of their immortal lives in sensual hugs and women's dresses. 

FIN


End file.
